


Traître

by Noctambulle



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Macron a pas intérêt a choisir Valls comme premier Ministre, Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambulle/pseuds/Noctambulle
Summary: Valls est un traître. Macron n'a pas intérêt à le choisir comme 1er Ministre. Pas après ce qu'il leur a fait, à Emmanuel tout comme à Benoît.





	Traître

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais pas du tout d'idée pour le titre... J'ai écrit ça en attendant l'annonce du 1er Ministre, alors peut être que Valls a eté nommé et que je suis pas au courant... si c'est le cas, pauvre Benoît.
> 
> Sinon, je sais pas trop ce que j'ai écrit en fait, comme à chaque fois. (C'est plus un enorme délire qu'autre chose)
> 
> Ps : Il n'y aura surement pas de suite, désolé

Benoît inspira un grand coup, décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, et frappa la porte.

-Entrez.

Emmanuel était assit sur une chaise et regardait le plafond. Il réfléchissait. Se réjouissait. Il ne posa pas de questions à Benoît sur sa présence ici, dans son bureau, alors qu'il venait à peine de terminer son premier discours de Président. Il se doutait bien que son garde du corps l'avait laissé passer.

Brigitte n'était pas là, et cela enchantait Benoît. Il sentait qu'il pourrait se jeter aux pieds d'Emmanuel. Le nouveau Président de la République Française serait le seul à le voir dans un tel état. Il se trouvait lui même pathétique, il ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes assistent à cela.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça. lança t-il sans prévenir.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, à moi.  
-Benoît, viens en aux faits. Je suis Président maintenant, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder.

Le ton de Macron était froid, mais c'était sûrement pour mieux mentir. Il trouverait toujours du temps à accorder au Candidat du parti socialiste, peut importe le nombres de rendez vous à annuler pour cela.

-Tu ne peux pas nommer Manuel Valls premier Ministre, souffla Benoît.

Silence.

-Je ne dis pas que cette place me revient. Juste que... Manuel ne la mérite pas.

Un autre silence.

-On est d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?

Un énième silence de la part d'Emmanuel Macron.

-Dis moi au moins que tu est d'accord avec moi. Qu'il ne la mérite pas. Que tu ne le nommeras pas.

Emmanuel restait silencieux, le dos tourné. Il semblait regarder par la fenêtre.

-Dis quelque chose au moins.

Il tiqua, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Benoît finit par perdre patience. Ha ça, pour les beaux discours, il y a du monde. Pour les choses importantes, un peu moins.

-C'EST UN TRAÎTRE !

Il avait crié. Il n'aimait pas crier. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de ce silence. Macron faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'ait écouté.

Surpris, le gagnant des élections Présidentielle se retourna.

-Benoît. Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal. Mais les Français ... la République ... Les 7% ...  
-C'est sa faute. Il m'a trahi, dit sèchement Benoît.

L'heure n'était plus aux pleurnicheries. Hamon était prêt à se battre pour prouver que Valls ne méritait pas cette place, pour prouver que Valls ne méritait rien du tout, pas même une place à l'Assemblée.

-Il a foutu ma campagne en l'air. Je l'ai battu à la loyale, et il m'a mit des bâtons dans les roues. Et il est venu vers toi.

Macron soupira.

-On ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis, Benoît. On en a déjà parlé la dernière fois.  
-Il n'y a pas que moi qu'il a trahi, Emmanuel. Toi aussi. Toi aussi il a joué avec toi. Alors comment tu peux faire ça ?  
-Tais-toi.  
Il se rapprochait, et ses yeux s'assombrissait.

  
-Tu sais très bien qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il voulait me blesser. Parce qu'il était jaloux.  
-Je suis ton président et je t'ordonne de te taire .

  
Mais Benoît Hamon n'en avais plus rien à foutre, que le Président lui ordonne quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas que Manuel Valls soit premier Ministre. C'est tout.

  
-Il ne t'aimait pas !  
-Je t'ai dit de te taire ! rugit le Président.  
-Non !

Alors que l'envie de gifler son ancien adversaire fusait dans l'esprit du gagnant, il sentit ses bras entourer sa poitrine. Benoit l'avait enlacé. Il ne pleurait pas, mais c'était tout comme. Il tremblait.

-Emmanuel, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner.

Il reserra sa prise...

-Pas pour Valls.

... avant de la lâcher.

-Moi je t'aime. Pas lui.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il soit à tes cotés. Je ne veux pas que tu puisses retomber dans le panneau. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres et je ne veux pas qu'il s'en délecte.

Il se redressa un petit peu pour affranchir leurs quatres centimetres de différences, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Fais en ce que tu en veux. Mais penses y avant d'annoncer le nom de ton premier ministre.

Il recula vers la sortie, renifla.

-Au fait, Feliciations pour tes 65%.

Alors que Benoit fermait la porte, Macron pensa à l'idée même de Valls dans le rôle de Premier Ministre et se mit à rire. Ca ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée


End file.
